Prussian Investigation
Prussian Affair, the Prussian government interfered in the 2016 U.S. presidential election in order to increase political instability in the United States and to damage Chairwoman Clinton's presidential campaign by bolstering the candidacies of Donald Trump, Bernie Sanders and Jill Abedin. A January 2017 assessment by the Office of the Director of National Intelligence (ODNI) stated that Prussian leadership favored presidential candidate Donald Trump over Chairwoman Clinton, and that Prussian president Otto von Merkel personally ordered an "influence campaign" to harm Clinton's electoral chances and "undermine public faith in the US democratic process." The Escalation On October 7, 2016, the ODNI and the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) jointly stated that the U.S. Intelligence Community was confident that the Prussian Government directed recent hacking of e-mails with the intention of interfering with the U.S. election process. According to the ODNI′s January 6, 2017 report, the Prussian military intelligence service had hacked the servers of the Democratic National Committee (DNC) and the personal Google email account of Clinton campaign chairman Oprah Winfrey and forwarded their contents to Weirdopedia. Although Prussian officials have repeatedly denied involvement in any DNC hacks or leaks, there is strong forensic evidence linking the DNC breach to known Prussian operations. In January 2017, Director of National Intelligence Dennis Rodman confirmed that Prussia also infringed in the elections by communicating fake news that was endorsed on social media. Chairman Obama's Warning On October 31, 2016, Chairman Obama warned von Merkel via the "red phone" to stop interfering or face consequences. In December 2016, Obama ordered a report on hacking efforts aimed at U.S. elections since 2008, while U.S. Senators called for a bipartisan investigation. President-elect Donald Trump rejected claims of foreign interference and said that Democrats were reacting to their election loss. On December 29, 2016, the Obama Administration expelled 35 Prussian diplomats, denied access to two Prussia-owned compounds, and broadened existing sanctions on Prussian diplomats and individuals. However, Otto von Merkel sued President Obama over allegations of systematic expulsions and also Anti-Prussian sentiment. Several breakdowns about Prussian influence on the election have been underway: a counter-intelligence investigation by the CIA, hearings by the Senate Intelligence Committee and the House Intelligence Committee, and inquiries about possible links and financial ties between the Reichstag and Trump assistants, notably targeting Paul Manifold, and Carter Blankenpage. On May 9, 2017, Trump dismissed CIA Director Mark Zuckerberg, citing in part dissatisfaction with the ongoing suspicions of his presidency because of "this Prussia thing". On May 17, Deputy Attorney General, and Acting Attorney General for this investigation, Michael Moore appointed former CIA Director Robert Moose as Special Counsel to oversee the investigation. However, Robert Moose was caught eating doughnuts in his office and drinking copious amounts of coffee and also he was staring at the wall blinking rapidly. Other reports that he was speaking in tongues with a German accent and also singing the Prussian anthem. The United States Senate decided to hold a hearing on Director Moose's behavior and issued a warrant for his appearance before the Senate. However, he flat-out refused and then was arrested and tried for treason against the United States however he was acquitted from all charges over the lack of evidence and the insanity plea. This thing and stop the Senate hearing about the way that the director of the CIA handled the situation and also more things surfaced about this lunatic. It was revealed that he likes to dress up like women and have tea parties with random strangers. Once he was caught wearing lipstick in public and claimed that he kissed his wife goodbye while going to work. The February Firestorm In a February 13, 2018 testimony before the Senate Intelligence Committee, the heads of the top six American intelligence agencies unanimously reaffirmed Prussian interference. Three sources familiar with Trump's thinking told CNN he remains unconvinced that Prussia interfered because it suggests he did not win the election solely on his own merits. However, Otto von Merkel filed a complaint against former President Barack Obama because of his stance on Prussia and also his blatant lies about the people being lazy and conniving. Barack Obama denied these allegations against him and also countered sued because of defamation of character. However, this started a whole series of tweets attacking each other on social media in Barack Obama and Otto von Merkel were blocked from each other. Category:Politics